


Too Fucking Cold

by kissmebloody



Series: Wincestmas Secret Santa 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean falls in a frozen lake, Foul Language, Gen, Incest, M/M, he's fine, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/pseuds/kissmebloody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tried, okay? Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fucking Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeansDevilishAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/gifts).



“You jackass! You motherfuckin’ jackass!” To Sam’s credit, he _had_ tried to keep Dean out of the pond. Really he had. The problem was it didn’t fucking _work._ Dean still ended up ass over teakettle in the goddamn freezing pond. You wanna know how he knew it was actually freezing? 

Because there was fucking _ice over it._

“I—I’m sorr—rry.” Sam is literally doubled over laughing at his brother. Dean’s hair is covered in ice, strands spiked up like he hadn’t seen since they were teenagers; his nose is bright red and his eyelashes have ice crystals threatening to stick them shut.

“You didn’t even try to catch me, did you?” Dean is walking stiffly, jeans frozen to cardboard in the cold air. But he’s got enough movement in his arms to point an accusatory finger at Sam who is still wrapped up in his carhartt and long sleeved shirt with two sweaters—totally dry.

Sam rubs at his eyes, catching the tears before Dean sees them. “I s—swear I did! I grabbed yo—your shirt but it slipped.” He was trying to catch his breath while not meeting Dean’s eyes. If he did, he’s sure he’d never calm down.

“Riiiight.” Dean’s lips were cherry red, plumped up from the cold. “Cuz _I_ definitely didn’t feel your hand try and stop me from _falling into a frozen over duck pond.”_

Having Dean say it out loud made Sam’s giggles worse. The outright laughing had subsided, but he couldn’t help the bubbles of noise escaping.

“I see you feel completely sorry for me. I appreciate your sympathy.” Dean had crossed his arms and was staring at Sam with his best glare. “Can you drive back to the motel or are you too incapacitated to navigate a car?”

“I—I can drive, promise.” Sam put up a hand and straightened out. He looked Dean over and started towards the trunk to get one of the towels they always kept to keep blood off the seats.

“Well at least you’re tryin’a save my car. That’s _real_ comforting.” Dean took the proffered cloth from Sam’s hand and laid it out on the front bench seat. Bending his legs sucked ass, but at least he knew the heater was coming for him.

Sam slid into the driver’s side and adjusted the seat so it was drivable for his legs. Dean was actually grateful because then he didn’t have to squeeze his frozen legs into the wheel well.

“Heat.” He stated petulantly. Sam still had that stupid grin on his face and it irked Dean so much.

Until the heater started blasting his feet. Then he was much more amiable.


End file.
